Just a Story
by Dark Runa
Summary: 'Ya, mereka sangat mirip. Begitupun dengan perasaan yang mereka miliki, sama dengan milik kita' ucap sang raja didalam hatinya, berharap mereka berdua tidak akan salah dalam mengambil keputusan yang ada. Seperti cerita si surai malam dan pemilik surai matahari.Warning! miss typo, OOC, AU, setting di zaman kerajaan, non Dialog.


Pada suatu malam berbadai di pertengahan musim panas, seorang ibu merenggang nyawa sendirian demi melahirkan sang buah hati kedunia.

Dua sahabat dari negeri sebrang yang datang mengujungi sang ibu hanya dapat terpaku di depan kediaman sang ibu saat melihat pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Sesosok bayi dengan darah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya terbalut oleh selimut biru kotor akan bercak darah, bayi itu berada di dalam pelukan seorang wanita yang tengah bersandar dengan kaku di tempat tidur. Wanita itu tak bergerak, tak bernafas.

Sosok bayi yang berada dalam pelukan sang ibu tampak tenang, tidak ada niat untuk menangis. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat pakaian wanita yang telas melahirkannya ke dunia, enggan untuk melepaskan dekapan yang nyaman dan hangat itu. Mata safirnya tampak berkaca-kaca dengan indahnya, seperti ingin menangis tapi enggan untuk menangis. Raut wajah mungil terlihat menawan dengan surai pirang tipis,sangat meluluhkan hati.

Dua sahabat yang merupakan pasangan suami-istri itu, langsung sadar dari kekagetan mereka akan situasi yang terjadi di hadapan mereka begitu mendengar tangis bayi dari dekapan sang istri, bayi dengan surai malam dan iris mata yang sama itu menangis dengan lantangnya tanpa mempedulikan apa pun.

Bayi dengan surai pirang tampak terkejut dengan suara tangisan yang di dengarnya, membuat sang bayi mempererat genggamannya pada baju sang ibu dengan mata berkaca'kaca siap menumpahkan segalanya.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik pemilik safir itu ikut menangis tak kalah lantangnya, meneriakkan kesedihan yang sendari tadi di tahannya untuk berusaha tegar dengan keadaan sekitarnya, sedangkan bayi dengan iris onix dengan segera menghentikan tangisannya begitu mendengar suara cempreng milik bayi di hadapannya, matanya melirik sosok mungil yang sekarang telah berpindah ke dalam dekapan ayahnya, masih tetap menangis menumpahkan semua kesedihan yang di terimanya saat terlahir kedunia.

Kedua pasangan itu mendekatkan kedua bayi. Sang surai hitam dengan semangat menggapai jemari mungil milik si surai pirang, begitu mendapatkannya langsung mengganggamnya dengan erat hingga tangisan nyaring itu berhenti menjadi isakan-isakan kecil. Kedua mata dengan iris berbeda warna itu bertemu, seperti dapat berkomunikasi dengan telepati pemilik onix itu tersenyum sembari menarik tangan mungil di genggamannya, membuat pemilik safir ikut tersenyum dan akhirnya tertawa dengan riangnya, ikut membalas genggaman hangat di tanganya dengan tak kalah erat.

* * *

Just a Story

By Dark Runa

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rat: T

Warning! miss typo, OOC, AU, setting di zaman kerajaan, non Dialog.

Yosh! Selamat menikmati(?) \(*w*)/

* * *

Menurut cerita yang ada, sang bayi bermata safir itu akhirnya di rawat oleh keluarga sang sahabat, ia tumbuh dengan di temani oleh sosok surai kelam yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Dari bayi, anak-anak, remaja, hingga saat mereka mulai beranjak memasuki fase dewasa. Pemilik onix tumbuh menjadi sosok pria dewasa dengan jiwa seorang pemimpin, begitu tenang, dingin, dapat di andalkan dalam berbagai hal, membuat orang-orang menatap kagum akan dirinya dan sangat dihormati pada usianya yang terbilang muda. Dan pemilik safir pun tumbuh menjadi sosok pria dengan perawakan lembut dan hangat dengan tatapan mata teduh yang menyejukkan hati, membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya merasa nyaman.

Pada saat menginjak umur 20tahun, kedua sosok itu mulai merasakan jarak di antara mereka, juga perasaan yang semakin menyempit di bagian terdalam hati mereka. Dan Jarak itu semakin terasa saat pemilik onix pergi untuk mengikuti jejak sang ayah untuk menjadi seorang pedagang dan berkelana ke berbagai tempat yang jauh dengan jangka waktu yang tidak menentu. Sedangkan si safir tetap berada di desa menemani sang ibu, membantu di kebun apel milik keluarga. Walaupun jarak semakin membentang dan waktu terus berlalu, benang merah di jari kelingking mereka seakan semakin terlilit erat dan terasa menyakitkan.

Namun juga terasa hangat dan nyaman.

3 tahun mereka berpisah dan akhirnya mereka dapat bertemu lagi di awal musim semi, dengan sosok masing-masing yang terlihat semakin menawan, Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpikat.

Malam itu saat bulan purnama bersinar, kedua pria itu berjalan bersama masuk kedalam hutan di temani oleh cahaya kunang-kunang yang menari disekeliling mereka, menuntun mereka menuju danau kecil di kaki gunung yang berada di tengah hutan. Malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat indah dan juga berarti bagi kedua mahluk adam tersebut saat benang merah di ikat secara nyata, sama sekali tidak menyadari jika sebuah badai akan dating esok harinya. Berusaha untuk memutus jalinan yang ada.

.

Orang-orang di desa mengatakan jika kejadian itu terjadi dengan cepat.

Di awali dengan kedatangan orang-orang dari kerajaan yang datang dengan maksud untuk mengundang keluarga pemilik kebun apel itu untuk dapat hadir pada acara makan malam di istana. Dan di akhiri dengan acara lamaran oleh raja pada si pemilik onix untuk dapat menjadi pendamping hidup dari satu-satunya penerus kerajaan, Putri Mikoto.

Ke dua orang tua tentu sangat bahagia mendengar keinginan raja, begitupun saat melihaat sosok anggun sang putri mahkota dengan surai kelam dan iris mata onix yang sangat serasi dengan si pria, begitu lembut tutur kata dan bahasa tubuhnya, sangat menawan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpukau dengan kemolekan yang ia miliki. Tidak ada yang dapat menolak permintaan sang raja dengan nama keluarga kerajaan yang di sandangnya , termasuk keluarga pemilik perkebunan apel terbesar di nagara itu. Yah semuanya, Kecuali kedua pria yang sendari tadi terpaku dengan eksistensi masing-masing.

Sang surai pirang dengan senyuman manis dan tatap teduh penuh luka, serta Sang surai kelam dengan raut wajah datar dan tatapan dingin yang menyimpan rasa enggan, sedih dan perkataan maaf.

'maaf… karna aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain'

.

.

.

Tapi setiap manusia berhak untuk bersikap egois kan?

.

Menurut cerita para pekerja di kebun, setelah kepulangan mereka dari istana, keluarga pemilik kebun apel tersebut sempat terjadi pertengkaran besar. Si surai pirang pergi ke dalam hutam sendirian malam itu, dan tak lama disusul oleh si surai malam. Dan esok paginya keduannya kembali kedesa berdua dengan membawa sebuah keputusan jika si surai kelam akan menerima lamaran dari raja untuk sang putri.

Pernikahan pun dilaksanankan dua minggu setelahnya,dan para rakyat berseru bahagia akan kehadiran sosok raja baru. Terlalu bahagia hingga tidak ada satu pun yang menyadari jika sosok dengan surai pirang telah hilang, bahkan sejak sehari setelah ia dan surai kelam kembali dari hutan.

Enam bulan kemudian sang Raja(sang surai kelam) kembali ke perkebunan apel untuk menikmati musim dingin di perdesaan bersama permaisurinya, juga untuk mencari ketenangan untuk permaisuri yang kini tengah mengandung. Kontan seluruh negeri bergembira begitu mendengar berita membahagikan itu.

Suatu sore yang mendung dengan udara dingin yang menusuk, sang Raja memilih untuk pergi berburu di hutan belakang perkebunan apel di kaki gunung bersama beberapa pengawal.

Saat tengah mengejar seekor anak rusa, pandangan sang Raja teralih pada sosok seekor Ruba kuning dengan mata safir, sangat cantik dan terasa familiar bagi sang raja. Para pengawal tidak menyadari akan keabsenan sang Raja karna tengah fokus pada hewan buruan mereka, dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Raja yang masih terpaku pada mahluk cantik didepannya.

Mata dengan iris safir dan onix itu bertemu, dan sang Raja seketika merasakan déjà vu saat melihat mata seindah permata safir itu. kedua sosok itu terdiam hingga sang Rubah mengalihkan pandangannya, melenggang pergi dengan santainya kearah kaki gunung tanpa takut akan sosok raja dengan busur dan panah di tangan yang bisa saja mengenai dirinya. Sang Raja yang melihat pergerakan dari sang Rubah tetap diam dan mengikutinya dari belakang, ia merasa seperti diajak oleh sang Rubah itu lebih masuk kedalam hutan. Atau lebih tepatnya kearah kaki gunung.

Dibawah kaki gunung terdapat sebuah danau yang sangat indah, dan tampak sangat familiar bagi sang pemilik surai malam. Ia merasa pernah pergi ke danau ini bersama seseorang yang tidak dapat di ingatnya. Rubah kuning itu berjalan menuju sebuah pohon besar dengan sulur-sulur akar yang menjuntai membentuk seperti tirai, dimana didalam sana terlihat sosok seorang wanita rupawan dengan surai merah darah yang panjang duduk dibawahnya.

Sang Raja tidak terkejut, ia hanya merasakan sesuatu perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan yang menganjal dihatinya. Kembali di perhatikannya sang Rubah yang sekarang tampak bergelung dengan nyaman dalam pelukan si surai merah, membangkitkan sebuah emosi yang baru pertama kali dirasakan oleh raja. Emosi yang dinamakan Kemarahan.

Dan tidak sampai hitungan detik, sebuah anak panah bersarang ditubuh sang Rubah. Menyemburkan darah yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan surai sang wanita yang tengah merengkuhnya, hingga mengotori wajah putih mulus sang manita yang menatap horror pada Rubah dipelukannya.

Sang wanita berteriak kesetanan seperti orang gila, tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya bahkan saat tubuh Rubah itu tidak lagi ada didalam rengkuhannya. Tubuh Rubah yang sekarang telah berpindah tangan kedalam rengkuhan sang Raja yang kemudia berjalan menuju danau, tidak ia hiraukan tetesan-tetesan darah yang mengotori pakai kerajaannya.

Melewati batas antara dataran dan air danau. Raja bersurai kelam itu melangkah masuk kedalam danau dengan darah yang terus menetes dari sosok di pelukannya, mengubah warna air yang tadinya jernih bagaikan kaca menjadi keruh dengan bayang-bayang warna merah.

Air danau telah mambasahi sebagian tubuh sang surai malam hingga dada. Dan membenamkan tubuh binatang di tangannya hingga tenggelam seutuhnya. Kedua mata itu kembali bertatapan dalam diam sebelum sang safir tertutup seiring air danau mulai menbasahi wajahnya.

Sang binatang hilang dari rengkuhannya, berganti dengan sosok seorang pria dengan surai pirang dan mata safir. Air danau disekitar mereka mulai menghitam.

Pria dengan surai pirang tersenyum dengan lemah. Mengaktifkan kembali memori-memori yang sempat hilang milik sang surai malam. Tangan yang lebih kecil dengan bergetar, terangkat mencoba menyentuh wajah sang Raja, dan dengan begitu lembut membelainya dengan anggun bagaikan sebuah maha karya paling sempurna yang tidak boleh tergores sedikitpun.

Tangan yang lebih besar menggapai tangan yang tengah membelainya dengan lembut, menggenggamnya dengan erat, mengecupnya dengan penuh kasih saying.

Permata safir meredup dengan senyuman manis yang terkembang di paras cantiknya, dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki, paras itu mendekat kearah indra pendengaran sang raja. Menyampaikan pesan kepada sang terkasih. Dan setelahnya paras cantik itu pun menjauh hingga jangkauan pandangnya dapat melihat wajah sempurna sang raja dengan utuh.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, kekasihku. uchiha fugaku." Ucap pamilik surai matahari dengan senyum paling cantik yang ia miliki. Dan setelahnya safir itu pun meredup, gelap dan tertutup dengan sempurna.

-Tes tes tes- tetesan air bening jatuh membasahi paras yang perlahan memucat, mengalir jatuh kedalam air danau yang berwarna merah.

Onix itu menatap sendu dengan jejak-jejak air mata di paras rupawannya. Menurutnya, cukup tiga tetes air mata yang mewakili rasa sakitnya.

Wajah sang pria mendekat menuju alat pendengaran sang pemilik safir yang sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, membisikkan sesuatu dan setelanya menjauh kembali keposisi semula. Tangan yang saling tergenggam terlepas, dan kumudian tangan yang lebih besar beralih kearah punggung pria surai matahari dimana disana sang panah tertancap.

Mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, dengan perlahan ia menarik sang anak panah pelan dengan penuh ketelitian. Takut untuk menyakiti sosok di pelukannya.

Sosok cantik itu kembali direngkuhnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya kearah perpotongan leher yang tidak lagi berdenyut menandakan suatu kehidupan.

" Aku selalu mencaintaimu, bahkan sang maut pun tidak akan bisa memisahkan kita kekasih abadiku. Namikaze Minato" itu adalah ucapan terakhir sang raja sebelum sepasang bibir itu bertemu.

.

Menurut cerita para pengawal kerajaan, saat itu mereka tengan mencari sosok sang raja yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari pengawasan mereka. Dengan panic mereka berpencar mencari sosok yang sangat dihormati oleh masyarakat, hingga suara teriakan seorang wanita terdengar menggema disegala penjuru hutan. Mengikuti insting, semua para pengawal beranjak menuju asal suara yang membawa mereka kearah kaki gunung.

Di kaki gunung mereka menemukan sebuah danau yang memiliki air yang keruh dan juga kotor, tapi fokus mereka bukanlah itu. melainkan sosok sang raja yang berdiri dibawah pohon besar, diantara sulur-sulur akar yang menjuntai.

Para pengawal mendekat, hingga mereka bisa melihat sosok wanita dengan surai merah darah yang tengah tertidur dengan anggun nya di bawah pohon, dan dengan perintah Raja yang merupakan perinta paling mutlak, para pengawal dengan hati-hati membawa sang wanita keluar hutan menuju perdesaan.

.

Orang-orang di istana mengatakan jika Raja dan Ratu kembali dari liburan mereka dengan membawa seorang wanita cantik dengan surai merah yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Dan sang raja mengatakan jika ia adalah seorang sahabat yang akan tinggal di istana.

Sama halnya dengan sang ratu, wanita itu tengah mengandung. perbadaan usia kandungan mereka hanya tiga bulan, Pangeran lahir di bulan ketujuh pada hari ke 23 saat puncak pertengahan musim panas, dan ia diberi nama Uchiha Sasuke. Wanita surai merah melahirkan anaknya pada bulan kesepuluh pada hari ke 10 pada saat bulan purnama di musim gugur, dan sang raja menamainya Namikaze Naruto.

Mereka berdua tumbuh di lingkungan kerajaan bersama-sama, hingga akan tampak asing jika mereka berdua tidak bersama. Padahal kedua sosok itu memiliki sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang, tapi itu lah yang menyebabkan mereka menjadi saling melengkapi.

Dan sang raja seperti melihat kilasan masa lalu saat melihat interaksi keduannya.

'Ya, mereka sangat mirip. Begitupun dengan perasaan yang mereka miliki, sama dengan milik kita' ucap sang raja didalam hatinya, berharap mereka berdua tidak akan salah dalam mengambil keputusan yang ada. Seperti cerita si surai malam dan pemilik surai matahari.

* * *

Akhir untuk kami

Awal untuk kalian

* * *

A/n: moshi-moshi Minna, sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk siapa saja yang telah membaca hangga tiba di A/n ini.

Setelah 2 tahun akhirnya saya mencoba untuk menulis lagi, walaupun hasilnya jadi begini #orz

Dan ya, pairing dalam fic ini adalah FugaMina. Kenapa? Saya juga tidak tahu ==" #garuk-garuk tembok.

Padahal saya sama sekali tidak manganut(?) pair di atas. #orz

Saya harap minna-san sekalian dapat menikmati cerita amatiran di atas, dan silahkan berikan kritik dan saran minna-san semua agar saya dapat memperbaiki segala kekurangan saya (_ _)/

Arigatou ^w^ #terbang


End file.
